A twisted fairy tale of the Frog Princess
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: I would like to thank Kissy Fishy for correcting my story. In this story Buttercup get's turned into a Frog Princess and has to find her true love and marry him before a week was up. But will she find the man that holds her heart and be married to him on time? Or will she remain a frog for the rest of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**A twisted fairy tale of the frog Princess**

**Quanktumspirit: "How come it is always the Prince that get turned into a frog and has to find a girl to kiss to turn back? Well we authors have the power to change that. I am writing a Buttercup and Butch romance story based on the frog prince fairy tale. Buttercup is a princess from a long time ago and gets turned into a hideous frog, then kissed by a man, she has to marry before one week was up to that man. If not she will be turned back into a frog for the rest of her natural life until she is kissed again. Wait and see if she learns her lesson of love, find her prince and true love. Will she ever get her happy ending? Written date Tuesday 23rd April 2013."**

* * *

Way, way back in time there was once a princess of Lofartus. She was the most beautiful girl anybody has ever seen, so beautiful that you could mistake her for the goddess of love. This princess was now 18 years old, old enough to get married, but nobody had her heart so far. One morning as she got up and walked downstairs to breakfast her parents glared hard at their daughter with disapproval. Right now she had on a long dark green night gown with stars in the fabric and white slippers on. Her father King Brutus and her mother Queen Isralena were both the exact opposite of their girl. Both were in their sixties and they still had the glow of love about them. On this particular morning the father asked to talk to his rebellious daughter.

"My dear daughter Buttercup, as you know tomorrow is going to be your deadline to find yourself a prince and be married to him. So because of that, we have invited every free prince in the entire world, and you have to talk, dance and be polite to every prince and find the one who is for you. Am I understood, my dear daughter?" King Brutus asked.

Buttercup just dunked her bread into her milk and ate without another word. She hated any type of romance, balls and most of all she hated weddings. But Buttercup just nodded. After finishing her breakfast she went to her chambers and got ready to change into her ball gown. Her servant Bubbles helped her into a black dress and Buttercup asked her hair to be put up in a bun to look as plain and boring as possible. Her green dress had no gems, fancy ribbon or anything that said she was a princess and looking for a prince. It was just plain green and dull. In fact it was even duller than the servant's dresses and they all had gray and white old materials.

"Buttercup are you going to be ok?" Bubbles asked, scared.

Buttercup ordered every servant to call her Buttercup and make her the same status as every peasant in the Kingdom. And everybody agreed to her order. She enjoyed being labeled as a servant, but she rather saw it as a friend because she didn't want to feel more important then the humans that take care of her every need. Of course the servant's never dared address her as Buttercup when her parents were around, instead they called her Princess Buttercup. Buttercup looked down at her green emerald dress and then up to Bubbles. Bubbles was bought from a poor magician who killed himself when one of his performing acts (chopping himself in half) went terribly wrong. Bubbles looked over to Buttercup and she could see that the princess had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Bubbles. Why couldn't I have been born a servant; then I could be free as a bird and wouldn't have to get married to a prince whose ego is bigger than his brain, if he even has a brain. In this day and age every man has less man and more woman inside him than anything else. In fact I can be more of a prince or king then any man that should or could be my potential husband. I told my father time and again that I do not wish to speak to this prince, but he will hear none of it," Buttercup said.

Buttercup was supposed to meet Prince Brian of Borgondia as one of her potential husbands, but Buttercup could already tell by his name that he was not a man to be interested in. According to the reports she got about her potential husband he was about her height, had ash gray hair, looked older then her grandfather (who was dead) and was a womanizer as well as an alcoholic. So no, this prince was definitely not on Buttercup's favourite list. But nevertheless she had to visit him and see if between them romance could occur. She knew she shouldn't judge a book by its cover, the true heart counts as well as the soul. But by looking at countless portraits of her potential husband and hearing the stories she wasn't impressed. Suddenly she had an idea. Buttercup dressed as a servant and fled at midnight to the library and read on portraits of real kings, princes, knights and heroes. She memorised every detail of the pictures, so precise that she could tell if they were copied or not.

Buttercup and Bubbles got on a horse and road off towards the east to the neighbouring kingdom. Buttercup looked forwards and then to the side of her servant. Bubbles has picked up her homemade flute and played a beautiful tone. Buttercup smiled. She was one of the best players she has ever known in the flute type of music.

* * *

In the kingdom that Buttercup and her family were riding to belonged to Prince Brian from Borgondia. He had short brown hair, brown eyes and white skin. He was quiet, strong, and intelligent. But he was a man that never wanted to have a wife with her own brain. He thought Princess Buttercup was just like any princess who didn't think for herself and instead let everybody else do the thinking for her.

"Where is my soon-to-be-fiancée now? We are supposed to meet up by now!" Prince Brian asked, mad.

"Be patient my lord," his servant told him mad.

"If your father King Mark knew about your aim to get the throne then he would disinherit you and Buttercup would get the throne all on her own. So at least try and fall in love with her." another servant reminded him.

Prince Brian nodded sadly. He walked with the others outside to meet up with his fiancée. He ordered that every man, woman and child will be given a flower and some corn to welcome the princess to his kingdom.

* * *

As they entered the kingdom the townsfolk and the king and prince came out from the castle. The prince looked down upon Buttercup without a moved eyebrow, and the entire kingdom bowed down before him and he waved at everybody else. Buttercup waved up to him, but he didn't take much notice of his future wife.

"Thank you for welcoming us to your kingdom Prince Brian and King Mark. We as well thank you for having us during the time," King Brutus said.

"It is our pleasure to have you here with us. Let's hope that together our kingdoms will grow stronger. Come inside and we can talk about the wedding plans," Prince Brian said.

Princess Buttercup and her father nodded as they rode up to the door. The nation waved at them and bowed... all except one man who stared at Buttercup and handed her a red rose. Buttercup blushed and smiled after smelling the rose. The man chuckled as suddenly three massive men grabbed him and ran with him away into the bell tower.

"Wh... the... what... HELP!" the man screamed.

Buttercup looked shocked as the man was taken away against his will. She jumped off her horse and ran after the man and the other men. The whole nation stared, shocked at what Buttercup was doing.

"N... No Buttercup, don't. Come back here. Bubbles, get her back." The king ordered.

Bubbles was quiet overwhelmed as to what Buttercup has just done. She bowed down to him and ran after her.

* * *

Buttercup chased the men into the bell tower and fought against them in there, before throwing them over the stairwell, probably breaking a few bones. The man panted and stared, shocked at the brave princess who saved his life.

"M... my lady... how can I ever repay your kindness..." the man panted.

Buttercup herself was out of breath as she kissed the man's lips. It didn't feel like anything, only a small request for him to protect himself better. But it gave the wrong signal to the man and he smiled, he knew what he desperately wanted from Buttercup.

"My good man, just don't ruin my wedding day," Buttercup said out of breath.

The man had other ideas. He grabbed Buttercup around the waist and kissed her more passionately on the lips, making Buttercup's hair feel like wind. He pushed Buttercup into the room where the big bell hung and then leaned her against the bell.

"Oh... oh my god," Buttercup breath, breathless.

The man massaged her boobs and then kissed them each, he took her crown off, and unzipped her out of her dress. Though Buttercup could tell what this man wanted from her, she didn't stop him. Because she wanted to feel love inside her right now, and this man was the only man at her disposal. She unzipped his pants and grabbed his penis, with her finger's she slid carefully around it, making the man moan. He kissed her again and let Buttercup press him against the bell tower before entering her.

"Oh my dear queen!" the man screamed out.

There back and forth thrusting, caused the bell to move dramatically and on their final thrust the bell tower struck loudly. But Buttercup and the man didn't hear it.

* * *

Outside as the king led his son out of the castle they all heard the bell tower. And Buttercup had disappeared. The king and prince were very confused. Who was ringing the bells at this hour?

"Why do the bells ring? The hour of the wedding has not arrived yet," the king asked angrily.

"I do not know my father," Prince Brutus answered.

"Well find out and put an end to this racket!" the king ordered.

The guards ran up with the prince and found the princess having sex with one of the peasant men. The man was killed instantly in front of Buttercup's eyes, she quickly got her dress back on and then she was dragged outside and thrown in front of her family and her future husband's family.

"My lord, we found her having sexual contact with a peasant boy and he killed three peasants as well," the guards reported.

"Shit I should have thought of that!" Buttercup cursed quietly to herself.

"What is the meaning of this? Seize her!" the queen shrieked.

"We shall kill every man, woman and child in your kingdom for this treachery!" the king ordered.

"NO!" Buttercup's father screamed.

Everybody stopped and looked at the king. The king from the other country glared at Buttercup's father. What was he up to?

"How can you make good what your dirty slut of a daughter has done to this kingdom?" the king asked furiously.

"There shall be no more war. Take my daughter as a prisoner. Judge her as you wish. And let her be punished. She is from this day no more my responsibility," Buttercup's father said, looking at Buttercup like a disgusting slut.

"A excellent point my dear father... if I get-" Buttercup was about to start but Bubbles butted in.

"She will find the way to restore this..." Bubbles started but was pulled harder back by the guards.

"I just want her to be punished in her statues of a princess," the king said whiles looking disgustedly at his daughter.

It was silent for awhile before the king nodded. The guards were about to grab Buttercup, but the king stopped them. He then pointed to Bubbles as well.

"Take both of the sluts away!" the king ordered.

"What both of us..." Bubbles asked, shocked.

"But father," Buttercup said as she was dragged away from the others.

"But I have just until the princess marries... I... I barely know her... your highness you know the princess... for I have only seen her once... and even then it was dark..." Bubbles said in pure panic.

Buttercup and Bubbles were dragged in front of the high court of the country. What would their fate be now?

* * *

**Quanktumspirit: "What indeed. Please review. I own nobody."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02 Punishment of the unusual kind

Quanktumspirit: "This idea I got actually from a different story where I was going to use the Rowdyruffboy's, but I think the Powerpuffgirls can do just as much damage in this tale as any other. Please review and again thanks to Kissy Fishy for correcting my terrible grammar."

* * *

As Princess Buttercup; and Bubbles were dragged in front of the court they saw another woman with long orange hair and pink eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"Hi I'm Princess Buttercup, and this is Bubbles my servant, who are you and what are you charged with?" Princess Buttercup asked her.

The woman looked at them and wiped her tears away. Buttercup and Bubbles could see that she had been tortured and hurt terribly with fire and even lashes before she had joined them.

"My name is Blossom. I was supposed to clean the crown jewels, but because I accidentally broke the diamond scepter of their great-grandfather, I was charged with the death row and have been waiting since yesterday for my punishment. They tortured me on the rack and slit my skin open. And now my death will come in a few hours. It is nice to have known you two. And what are you two charged with?" Blossom cried, shivered and a while later vomited as well.

"I am charged with saving a peasant man and sleeping with him in the bell tower. And with being dishonest to my potential husband," Buttercup explained.

"And I have done nothing except being Buttercup's servant. I was supposed to leave once she got married, but I can tell now that that will not happen." Bubbles explained.

"Shut up you sluts. We have come to a conclusion. The prince may read out the punishment," the judge said.

Then Prince Brian stood up and looked down upon the three women very disapprovingly, before receiving a rolled up note from the executioner.

"You three are to be…." Prince Brian started to read out.

"HANGED!" the crowd called out.

This made the women flinch with fear.

"RAPED!" some other members of the crowd called out.

"This is getting better by the minuet," Bubbles whispered.

"BURNED ON THE STAKE THOSE DISCUSTING WITCHES!" Another scream was heard.

"DROWNED IN THE LAKE!" A fourth person screamed.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP SO WE CAN HEAR WHAT THEY ARE SAYING!" Blossom screamed back at the crow to get them to shut up.

"You will be… animalized!" the prince read.

This made everybody silence as ever. Animalized was that a animal was selected at random and whatever animal you got would, will be your new form for the time period set by the judge. And whatever you have to do to turn yourselves back. That was what Buttercup explained to them.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at the judge and they brought forth at random a pelican, a fish and a frog.

"Oh that is a surprise, not," Buttercup whispered to Blossom.

"Blossom will be the pelican, Bubbles will be the fish and Princess Buttercup will be the frog. All three women will remain animals until a man or boy has kissed this stupid princess frog upon her lips, they then have until the next full moon for Buttercup to confess her feelings for him, win his heart over and marry him. She has to remain faithful to him, for as long as her natural life. If however she shall not manage that, they all will turn back to the animals selected and have to start afresh," the Judge explained.

"Wait, why am I being punished with them?" Blossom asked them annoyed.

"Blossom stay quiet. Otherwise they may plan on having you hanged," Buttercup warned her.

"You are the same as them, or we could have your head cut off, which would you prefer?" The judge asked them.

"Animalized then," Blossom said with defeat and annoyance.

A wizard was brought forth who brewed a strong animalizing potion, and he threw into the cauldron a frog, a pelican feather and a fish's head.

"Mira, mora, martisaf, moga, mafinal, animal! It mala be lafted ifo ano pranco kisso upono the lappos of tha prancessco," The wizard chanted.

The spell shot from the pot onto the three women and they were transformed into their charged animals. As soon as it started Blossom was the first to be the pelican, she quickly scooped up water into her beak and watched the other two transform. Blossom knew as soon as Bubbles transformation was finished she had to be in her beak to survive, and surprise, surprise she became the fish and landed in Blossom's beak. And last Buttercup became the frog of the three. As the spell was set the three looked sad at the kingdom.

"We will return one day. And you can prove to your father Buttercup that you are more than worthy of the throne," Blossom said.

"Yes I know… let's head over to the royal lake and use that as our home for now. Soon we will be walking humans again, you will see," Bubbles said.

Blossom and Buttercup agreed and as they reached the lake Blossom dipped her beak into the lake and freed Bubbles and Buttercup. Buttercup quartered herself on a lily pad whiles Bubbles swam around them. Blossom sat in the water and floated about, bored. Now all that was left to do was wait for a man to come about and kiss Buttercup for them to become the humans again, have her married him before the next full moon and then they would be free to live as they wished.

* * *

200 years passed and still nobody noticed the pelican Blossom, the fish Bubbles or the frog Buttercup. The villages turned into a city called Townsville just took them as a symbol of the eternity musketeers as they were now known, because while birds, frogs and fish came and went at the lake, the three transformed humans stayed at the exact same place, day in and day out.

One day as Blossom was swimming against Bubbles in the lake, Buttercup sat on a lily pad and looked at the countless humans walking by, the hundred horse riders and she even noticed three everyday coach rider's. Two were the foot men, holding themselves on the back of the coach. One of them had blond hair and blue eyes whiles the other had red hair and red eyes, but what struck Buttercup the most was the third man. He was a strong looking man with green eyes and short black hair with part of it falling over his left eye. He turned his head and caught sight of the frog princess. He road out in front.

"Hey guys, look over there," the green eyed man said, stopping the coach.

Blossom and Bubbles were woken up by the racket and saw the three men. Bubbles was taken by surprise as to how beautiful the blond and dark blue eyed man was. And Blossom was intently studying the man with orange hair and red eyes.

"What is it, Butch? Have you found your Juliet jet? Hihihi," the red haired man said.

"No, but look, we have been riding every day past this lily pond. Have you noticed anything change over the past ten years?" the Butch guy asked.

"No, it still looks like always. The swans, frog, fish and pelican," the blond guy said.

"Exactly. The pelican, fish and frog haven't changed a bit over the years, as if a spell has been cast over them. What do you think, Brick?" Butch said.

The red haired boy bent down and looked at the three animal's interestingly. Then he stepped back and photographed all three of them.

"Maybe they are just there for decoration. Are they even real?" Brick asked.

Boomer bent down and fished Bubbles out of the pond, she was scared and nearly lost her breath, Boomer quickly placed her back in the pond, and Bubbles looked concernedly and with interest at Boomer.

"Yes they are pretty real. And beautiful… hey, do you remember the story of the Frog Prince? In it the prince had to be kissed by his true love, maybe here it is the same. Go on Butch, kiss the frog," Boomer guessed and grinned.

Buttercup wanted to bash her head against the ground in annoyance. She was a princess, not a prince. Plus the guy would have to be gay if he wanted to kiss her.

Butch bent down and looked at her. Buttercup's green frog eyes looked at Butch's deeper green ones. Buttercup didn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat and she thought this man was her true love. But Butch just shook his head quickly, placed the frog back down and road away with his brothers in the coach.

Blossom was just as heartbroken. Brick had watched her clean herself up and even fished in the pond with great interest. She felt herself blush a bit just thinking of him.

"Damn it, we were so near…" Buttercup said sadly.

Bubbles swam up to Buttercup and laid a fin on her.

"But yet so far. Don't worry guys, we will be back as humans before we know it," Bubbles said, trying to keep their confidence up.

Blossom had a idea. She bent her beak into the water and Buttercup and Bubbles swam into her beak again.

Then Blossom roes into the sky and they looked around the place, hoping they could find something nice to do. But they were sure they would find love one day.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03 the kiss broke the spell…a bit

**_Quanktumspirit: "Please review I own nobody. Written date: Thursday 15th August 2013."_**

* * *

Blossom flew with Buttercup and Bubbles in her beak around the place and found a beautiful blue deep stream to rest for the day. The stream had some beautiful lily pads for Buttercup to jump around, a clean and fresh water from the mountains for Bubbles to swim in and for Blossom there were enough Herrings to finally eat and as well as soft moss and twigs to build herself a nest. As all 3 of them settled down for the night Bubbles thought back to their family. Both their parents have died as they were 12 years old, Blossom told them that her mother has been killed by her father and her dad then drunk himself to death and used her as a thief and a punching bag. That's how she was caught and put on death row. But thanks to Buttercup's fathers conversation they each were punished by being turned into these 3 animals.

Buttercup explained that if she did marry Prince Brian her father might have been spared and her Kingdome might still be standing to this day. And Bubbles would have been free to live her life as she wished. Bubbles said that she would have carried on practicing her magic skills and probably visit her parent's more often. But now they all were dead. All that the 3 women had left were each other. The girls thanked each other for meeting one another and vowed that they will be friends forever.

As the evening came they noticed a car with 3 girls and 3 men inside it pulled up. The first girl had red hair and a stringy bow, the second one had blond hair that was spiked upwards, the third girl had raven black hair in wild knots. The guy's with the girls were very eye catching. The first guy had red wild hair and a very old scarf what looked like holding his hair together as well as bleeding red eyes and several piercings in his lips, the second guy had dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, a nose ring and a heart tattoo above his arms, the third guy a black hair spiked upwards and just like the Butch-guy had green eyes his clothing resembled that of a rock man. But his eyes were gentle enough to be caring. The 6 seemed to be in some sort of a fight.

"I can't believe they just threw us, the Punk rockers of stage. Can you believe it Brut, and Brat?" The red haired asked the two other ladies who were revealed as to be Brute the green eyed one and Brat the blue eyed one since she was facing both of them.

"Berserk calm down, our records have still sold millions even if we are on our lowest day. And we still have each other for backup." Brut said.

"Sure thing ladies. Me, Blood and Wutz will always stay by your side no matter what." The raven haired said pointing to each of the guy's.

Then all 3 of them kissed each other happy. The 3 animals saw that around each of their necks were all of their names.

The boy in black was called Knut, the girl in black was Brute, the guy in blond was Wutz, the girl in blond was Brat, the guy in red was Blood and the girl in red was Bezerk. After the 3 pairings made out Buttercup dared to hop a bit more forward to take a closer look at the raven haired guy, suddenly the blond Wutz spoke up after finishing a bottle of beer which they have brought with them to toast.

"Hey how about we play truth or dare?" Wutz said.

"YAY!" All 6 of them called and sat around the bottle.

Wutz spun it round and it landed on Knut. He sighed, but answered anyway.

"Dare of course, now just set your task no matter how humiliating it is." Knut said.

"Oh goody," Wutz said excited, his eyes landed on Buttercup in her frog disguise and he had the most cruellest idea ever.

"I dare you to kiss that frog right on its lips. And if you hesitate we will cut your balls off." Wutz said whiles clapping excited.

"EWWWW!" Everybody else shrieked and shot out of the circle in discus. Knut how ever looked around of himself and spotted Buttercup the frog facing him, he picked her up and first looked at her confused, he lifted Buttercup by her feet and examined her behind.

"Ribbit!" Is what Buttercup gave of herself. In fact she was screaming in her head. (HEY YOU BAFFOON! LET GO OF MY BLINKING LEG YOU SMELLY GOODIE TWO SHOES!)

Then after being in that torturing place he placed Buttercup on his hand, she was about to jump away, until she remembered the Dare he got, quickly he spun Buttercup the frog around, kissed her directly on the lips before catapulting her behind himself in disgust, making Buttercup land in the pond.

"EWWWWW! Bah, I'll get you for this guy's, ew it tasted like bug compote. EWW!" Knut screamed after washing his mouth out with the bottle of water he had with him.

Quickly all 6 teen's flew off being chased down by Knut for revenge on kissing Buttercup. But something magical happened to the 3 creatures.

Bubbles turned back into her maid uniform and climbed out of the disgusting pond she lived in for over a century now, Blossom landed quickly onto the ground and became back the red haired girl, and Buttercup came swimming out of the pond, now covered in frog slime, she got turned back into the princess she was before.

"I can't believe, it worked, we are human again." Bubbles beamed happy.

All 3 girls hugged themselves, and they didn't look a day older. But now the real drama began, they had just until midnight on the full moon to find the boy's again, marry Buttercup to the Knut guy and then the curs was lifted completely. So first task, walking through Townsville and try and track the boy's down.

* * *

_**Quanktumspirit: "Will they succeed? Please review to find out."**_


End file.
